Sympathies amicales et plus si affinités
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 64. Durant un petit camp d'entrainement avec les équipes de Nekoma et Fukurodani, Kageyama souhaite demander à Akaashi des conseils mais sa timidité l'en empêche. C'est sans compter sur Bokuto qui va l'y aider tandis que Kuroo a quelqu'un en vue, un petit roux qu'il trouve très à son goût. Yaoi. BokuKage, KuroHina.


_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas_

 **Hellou hellou, voici la requête 64 qui sera en réalité deux requêtes conjointes : la première, celle de kama-chan59 qui voulait une fic KuroHina (que je vais faire en rating M) et la seconde, celle de CelineMidorima sur Wattpad qui m'a proposée de faire un BokuKage. D'ailleurs, merci à toi kama-chan59 pour ta review, Bonne lecture :)**

Kageyama était bien distrait suite au match que son équipe venait de perdre contre celle de Fukurodani. L'équipe de Nekoma et cette dernière étaient venues ce week-end pour les affronter dans des matches d'entrainement et le numéro 9 avait décidé de saisir cette occasion pour demander des conseils au passeur de Fukurodani, Akaashi-san mais à chaque fois qu'il voulut s'approcher de lui, il avait l'impression que les mots restaient coincés au fond de sa gorge.

Cela le frustrait de ne pas pouvoir parler comme il faut, surtout que, se connaissant, il allait encore se tourner en ridicule comme avec Kozume. Le noiraud voulut demander de l'aide à Hinata ou plutôt, l'utiliser comme prétexte afin de parler avec Akaashi-san. Le roux était d'ailleurs en train de discuter avec le passeur de Nekoma et..."Hey!Hey!Hey!Tu en fais une tête, tu a l'air plus grognon que Tsukki."

Tobio sursauta en sentant le capitaine de Fukurodani lui faire une accolade. Tout d'abord, il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de geste amical (il avait déjà du mal avec Tanaka) et ensuite, il voyait plus Bokuto-san faire ça à Hinata pas à lui. "Je t'ai vu regarder Akaashi depuis tout à l'heure, poursuivit Koutarou, un sourire amical aux lèvres, tu veux lui parler?"

Le numéro 9 fut énervé d'avoir été pris à vif mais hocha timidement la tête. Le capitaine de Fukurodani eut un petit rire. Ce petit Kageyama était doué au volley, même Akaashi était impressionné par ses prouesses en plus de celles de Hinata mais le pauvre semblait encore plus renfermé que Tsukki et Pudding-kun réunis. Qu'a cela ne tienne, il allait l'aider à sortir de sa coquille (bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'y arrivait pas avec Akaashi mais...Oh et puis, zut).

Koutarou l'amena donc au passeur de Fukurodani qui fut surpris de le voir aborder Kageyama, mais cela dit, Bokuto-san aimait bien jouer au grand frère avec les cadets (lui-même étant une exception) et apparemment, le numéro 9 de Karasuno semblait vouloir lui parler donc il décida de se joindre à eux. Pendant ce temps, Hinata observait la scène en compagnie de Kenma qui avait les yeux rivés sur son téléphone portable.

Cela lui faisait bizarre de voir Kageyama discutait avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine et Bokuto-san n'avait pas l'air d'être énervé par son coté renfrogné, il l'encourageait même en posant des questions à Akaashi afin que Kageyama puisse un peu plus s'exprimer et le pauvre numéro 9 avait l'air à la fois intimidé et gêné lorsqu'il parlait à son tour.

"Ah là là, c'est du Bokuto tout craché, déclara une voix à coté de lui tout en sentant un bras autour de ses épaules, il faut toujours qu'il joue aux grands frères avec les cadets timides. Cela dit, ça n'a pas marché avec toi, Kenma et je trouve ça un peu dommage. Cela t'aurait permis de sortir un peu de ta zone de confort."

Le passeur de Nekoma haussa les épaules en continuant de jouer tandis que le roux se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé en rougissant légèrement du fait qu'ils furent si proches : "Kuroo-san?

\- Eh oui, c'est moi, Chibi-chan, répondit Tetsurou avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, tu t'attendais à qui? Lev? Ou bien Inuoka?

\- B-bien sûr que non, bafouilla Shouyou, son visage devenant encore plus écarlate en voyant le visage du capitaine de Nekoma se rapprocher du sien, p-pourquoi?

\- Pour rien, répondit le noiraud en s'éloignant un peu lorsqu'il vit le regard méfiant que lui adressait Sawamura au loin, eh bien, ajouta-t-il en regardant le front rougi du plus petit, tu adores te prendre des balles en pleine tête, on dirait.

\- Oh, ça va, s'offusqua le numéro 10 en faisant la moue, ça n'est arrivé qu'une foi...Aaaah!, s'écria-t-il lorsque Kuroo-san lui planta un petit baiser sur le front.

\- C'est juste un petit bisou magique, fit le capitaine de Nekoma, un sourire guilleret aux lèvres, bon, Kenma, ça va bientôt être à nous donc tu vas être obligé de lâcher ton portable."

Kenma répondit par un hochement de tête silencieux tandis que Tetsurou partit rejoindre le capitaine de Karasuno afin de discuter sur les plannings. Shouyou fut énervé, non pas parce que Kuroo-san lui avait donné un baiser mais surtout parce qu'il se moquait de lui :" Dis Kenma, tu crois que Kuroo-san me prendra au sérieux, un jour?

\- Kuro est sérieux avec toi, Shouyou, répondit Kenma en faisant la grimace à l'idée de laisser tomber son téléphone mais bon, il jouait contre l'équipe du roux donc cela le motiva...Juste un peu.

\- Ah bon?, s'enquit le roux, tu es sûr?

\- Oui, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, déclara-t-il en se levant tout en étaignant à regert son téléphone. Sinon, son ami d'enfance ne serait pas à l'affut au moindre appel qu'il recevait de Shouyou pour ensuite le harceler afin d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Kuro était très démonstratif pour montrer ses sentiments, un peu trop démonstratif même.

\- Tu as raison, dit le numéro 10 en se levant à son tour, ah, Kageyama a fini de parler avec Akaashi-san et Bokuto-san, on dirait."

Shouyou partit donc rejoindre le numéro 9 qui avait un peu plus joyeux bien que cela se voyait à peine sur son visage, mis à part un drôle de sourire qui le fit rire. Il repensa à ce que lui avait Kenma. Si Kuroo-san était sérieux à son égard, peut-être avait-il une chance.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa calmement avec les matches d'entrainement qui défilaient puis Tobio prit la décision de s'entrainer encore un peu seul dans le but de mettre en pratique les conseils d'Akaashi-san. Cela lui avait fait du bien de pouvoir parler correctement à quelqu'un sans être faché à cause de la frustration qu'il ressentait à ne pas pouvoir communiquer les choses comme il faut.

Le noiraud avait beaucoup envié Hinata à ce sujet et il fut content d'avoir pu discuter avec Akaashi-san dont il admirait les performances et ce grace à Bokuto-san. Le capitaine de Fukurodani l'avait toujours intimidé, lui faisant penser à Hinata mais en plus...Il ne savait pas quoi dire. En tous cas, Tobio avait été touché par sa sympathie communicative.

Le numéro 9 s'apprêta à prendre une balle pour la lancer quand une voix le fit sursauter : "Hey!Hey!Hey!, cria la voix joviale de Bokuto, tu continues encore de t'entrainer, Kageyama? Ça va être l'heure de manger. D'ailleurs, Hinata n'est pas avec toi."

\- J'aimerai faire quelques passes avant de partir manger avec les autres."

Koutarou fronça les sourcils. Il comprenait l'engouement qu'avait le passeur de Karasuno pour le volley mais il devait se reposer un peu aussi, sinon il risquerait d'être surmené...Voilà qu'il parlait comme Akaashi, maintenant. "Ça te dit de m'en faire?, proposa-t-il, histoire de voir ce que ça fait d'attaquer avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Akaashi."

Tobio hocha la tête, lui aussi était curieux de le faire avec lui. Ils furent sur le point de s'entrainer quand Akaashi apparut à l'entrée du gymase : "Je vois que tu as réussi à trouver Kageyama.

\- Ouais, fit joyeusement Bokuto, on va faire quelques passes et après on ira manger. Ça te dit de nous rejoindre.

Keiji soupira légèrement avant de répondre : "Nous ne sommes pas assez pour...

-...Ah, tu es là, Kageyama?, s'enquit Hinata derrière lui, je te cherchais partout." Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Kuroo-san m'embras..."Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Bokuto?, demanda Kuroo qui arriva derrière lui, ce qui le fit rougir, c'est yakiniku, ce soir.

\- Je m'entraine à faire des passes avec Kageyama, répondit le capitaine de Fukurodani, ce qui provoqua un sourire narquois chez Tetsurou qui s'approcha de lui en murmurant à son oreille : "Je vois surtout que tu dois être sacrément mordu pour manquer une soirée yakiniku. Ce sont ses yeux bleus qui te font craquer?

\- Quoi!?, cria Koutarou en devant écarlate, je...C'est pas ça du tout, il se reprit, allez on s'entraine un peu et après on se fait un petit yakiniku.

\- Ouaaaiiis!, cria joyeusement Shouyou en sautillant sous l'oeil attendri de Tetsurou. Chibi-chan était tellement adorable, cela lui donnait envie de le câliner encore plus. Il repensa au baiser qu'il lui avait donné lorsqu'il l'avait croisé seul, dehors, en train de chercher le numéro 9. Le noiraud sourit en se remémorant combien le roux avait été réceptif. Le capitaine de Nekoma brûlait d'impatience d'être à ce soir, quand tout le monde dormirait. Ce n'est pas fini, mon petit Hinata.

Pendant ce temps, Shouyou rejoignit Tobio de l'autre coté du filet bien que son esprit était occupé par autre chose. Oui, Kuroo-san l'attirait beaucoup, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que cela lui faisait mal quand il se moquait de lui. Cependant, depuis que le capitaine de Nekoma l'avait pris à part lorsqu'il était parti chercher Kageyama et qu'il lui avait donné son premier baiser d'une manière très douce pour ensuite lui adresser un tendre regard, le roux commençait à le voir autrement. Et à vouloir plus de sa part.

Le diner fut très animé, tous les membres des trois équipes discutèrent amicalement autour des planches où ils grillèrent leurs viandes sauf Daichi qui surveillait ce beau monde, enfin, surtout Kuroo et Bokuto qui avait tendance à embêter ses cadets, Hinata et Tsukishima en tête. Bon, il fut rassuré de voir le blond bavarder avec Akaashi, sinon, Bokuto était en train de sympathisé avec Kageyama qui tentait de discuter malgré sa timidité; ça, c'était aussi une bonne chose vu le caractère introverti du numéro 9 quant à Kuroo...Il donnait la becquée à Hinata, un sourire aux lèvres. Sauf que son regard lui faisait penser à un chat affamé qui mourrait d'envie de manger le petit corbeau présent devant lui.

Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Tetsurou contemplait le visage souriant de Hinata pendant qu'il lui donnait des morceaux de viande. Qu'est-ce qu'il est adorable. Il aimait vraiment ce petit et sa forte volonté de même qu'il ne se doutait pas que sa cadeur faisait qu'il avait beaucoup de succès, comme avec Lev, par exemple mais il avait trouvé une alternative en la personne de Yakkun. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était occupé à le surveiller afin qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises, ce qui était parfait. Comme ça, je vais pouvoir tranquillement drag...Sawamura se tint devant lui en train de le fusiller du regard. "J'aurai deux mots à te dire lorsque les secondes prendront leur bain.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Daichi-san?, demanda Hinata qui fut effrayé de le voir en colère.

\- Ce n'est rien, Hinata, le rassura le capitaine de Karasuno en se retournant, je dois juste discuter de deux ou trois choses avec Kuroo-san.

\- Ah là là, Sawamura-san, soupira Tetsurou, tu me prends encore pour un vilain matou. Tu sais, je prends toujours soin de ce qui m'est cher à mon coeur et je ne suis pas du genre à m'en débarasser."

Daichi comprit ce qu'il sous-entendait par là mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter au sujet de Hinata. Il soupira et retourna à cotè de Suga qui posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. "Allons Daichi, le rassura-t-il en posant doucement la main sur la sienne sous la table, même s'il a tendance à provoquer les autres, Kuroo-san est quelqu'un de sérieux.

\- Je le sais, Suga, lui murmura Daichi en lui prenant tendrement la main, mais j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter, Hinata est tellement innocent.

\- Je me demande des fois si tu es un ainé ou un père, s'amusa à dire Koushi en riant légèrement.

\- Je peux dire la même chose pour toi, Maman Suga, plaisanta Daichi avant de poursuivre la conversation avec Asahi qui venait de les rejoindre.

Au même moment, Tobio engloutissait un morceau de viande sous le regard amusé de Bokuto. "En bien, ça, c'est de l'appétit ou je m'y connais pas, déclara-t-il joyeusement en lui tapotant le dos un peu trop vivement, ce qui fit tousseter le noiraud, tu vas avoir plus de muscles à force." Il le trouvait en effet bien élancé avec tout ce qu'il mangeait. En y pensant, Tsukki s'était plaint sur le fait que Hinata et Kageyama, "ces deux idiots" comme il le disait si bien, faisaient tout le temps la course pour un tout et pour un rien. Cela dit Kuroo et lui se lançaient bien des défis de temps à autre même si Akaashi leur demandait tout le temps d'arrêter, ce qui, à son goût, cassait l'ambiance.

En tous cas, ce n'était pas étonnant que Kageyama puisse brûler autant de calories et en fin de compte, son corps n'était pas si mal. Le capitaine de Fukurodani se demandait même ce qui se cachait sous cet ample t-shirt blanc qu'il portait. Mince, dommage qu'il soit en seconde. J'aurai bien voulu qu'il prenne le bain avec moi. "Quelque chose ne va pas, Bokuto-san?"

Koutarou sursauta lorsqu'il entendit Kageyama lui parler. Tobio se sentait gêné face au regard insistant de Bokuto-san et il se demandait s'il avait fait quelque chose de bizarre. Le noiraud n'était pas encore habitué à tenir lz conversation avec quelqu'un d'autre que Hinata et Sugawara-san. La réponse du capitaine de Fukurodani le surprit autant qu'elle le fit s'empourprer : "Non rien, je me disais juste que tu avais de beaux yeux. J'aime ce bleu, on dirait la mer et..., Bokuto-san commença à bredouiller, euuuuh, d-désolé, c'est sorti tout seul.

\- C-ce n'est rien, bégaya ensuite Tobio en fuyant le regard noisette du plus grand. Le compliment le flattait cependant.

Akaashi, qui avait observé toute la scène, secoua brièvement la tête. Bokuto-san ne s'était peut-être pas rendu compte de ses sentiments envers Kageyama et il allait encore devoir faire quelque chose pour y remédier. Tsukishima était parti voir Yamaguchi qui mangeait avec Shibayama de l'équipe de Nekoma.

Lui aussi devait faire quelque chose pour les siens.

Shouyou eut du mal à dormir cette nuit. Le roux ne cessait de penser à Kuroo-san et à son attitude à son égard. Son coeur battait à tout rompre en se demandant si...Il secoua la tête et se leva discrètement afin de passer un coup d'eau aux toilettes. Le roux ouvrit donc le lavabo une fois arrivé à destination quand deux bras enserrèrent doucement sa taille suivi d'un souffle tiède sur sa nuque.

Le numéro 10 frissonna lorsque deux lèvres chaudes effleurèrent son cou pour y poser un baiser ensuite. "Mmmm." Shouyou aimait ça mais cela l'effrayait tout autant. "Attends, Kuroo-san, fit-il en repoussant gentiment le noiraud qui eut un regard surpris.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ça, Shouyou?, demanda-t-il, inquiet à l'idée que le plus petit puisse le rejeter.

\- Euh non, j'ai beaucoup aimé, s'empressa de dire le roux en s'empourprant même s'il était content que le capitaine de Nekoma l'appelle par son prénom, c'est juste que...Est-ce que tu fais ça pour te moquer de moi? Kenma m'a dit que tu étais sérieux mais...

\- C'est parce que c'est le cas, murmura Tetsurou en le prenant par la taille avant de lui chuchoter à son oreille, tu veux que je te le prouve?"

Shouyou se mordit les lèvres lorsque le noiraud mordilla sensuellement son oreille. Il hocha ensuite silencieusement la tête.

Tetsurou relâcha alors son étreinte et l'amena dans un des cabinets dont il ferma le loquet. Le noiraud s'assit ensuite sur la cuvette des toilettes fermée et mit le roux sur les genoux qui se blottit contre lui en souriant adorablement avant de lever la tête et de se faire capturer les lèvres en un doux baiser qui devint rapidement brûlant et passionné, leurs langues se mêlant l'une contre l'autre.

Le capitaine de Nekoma le rompit à bout de souffle pour soulever le t-shirt de Shouyou en se léchant les lèvres. Le roux se mordit les lèvres en plongeant les mains dans les mêches noires lorsque Tetsurou suça doucement les petites pointes de chair qui durcirent au contact de sa langue. Il posa ensuite des petits baisers papillons sur le ventre du plus petit en mettant trois doigts dans la bouche de celui-ci qui les enduisit en les léchant allègrement, cédant de plus en plus au plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Tetsurou sentit aussi la chaleur au creux de ses reins se faire plus pressante. Le noiraud baissa le sort et le caleçon de Shouyou et le mit à califourchon sur lui afin de le préparer doucement. Le numéro 10 se tendit légèrement au contact des doigts mais le plus grand le rassura tendrement en lui embrassant le front puis en le serrant contre lui en lui murmurant affectueusement que ça va aller.

Le roux se laissa alors aller quand le capitaine de Nekoma atteignit quelque chose qui le fit pousser un cri que Tetsurou coupa d'un petit baiser. "Tu es prêt, chuchota-t-il en retirant ses doigts puis son t-shirt noir, son short et son caleçon pour ensuite le positionner, mords mon épaule si tu as trop mal et si tu ne le supportes pas, dis-le moi, ok?"

Shouyou hocha la tête, à la fois nerveux et confiant. Tetsurou siffla de douleur en sentant le roux s'accrocher à lui en mordant son épaule jusqu'au sang. Cela dit, cela devait être plus douloureux pour lui. Il se dit que la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, il demanderait au numéro 10 de le prendre. Une fois que le noiraud fut entièrement en lui, Shouyou s'excusa auprès de Tetsurou pour lui avoir fait mal : "Ce n'est pas grave, murmura le capitaine de Nekoma en léchant les larmes présentes sur les joues du roux, tu veux continuer?, demanda-t-il ensuite en maintenant le plus petit par les hanches.

\- Oui, je crois que c'est bon, répondit Shouyou en sentant la présence de Tetsurou en lui palpiter légèrement, mmmm, tu es vraiment chaud.

\- Et toi, tu es bien étroit comme il faut, mon petit Shouyou, chuchota le noiraud en commençant à bouger.

Shouyou réprima un cri quand il ressentit Tetsurou aller et venir en lui. Son amant y allait doucement et profondément, martelant encore cet endroit qui le fit haleter. C'était exquis et vraiment bon. Tetsurou était autant perdu dans le plaisir à en juger par la rougeur présente sur ses pommettes mais, afin d'éviter que quelqu'un puisse les entendre, il partagea avec le roux un baiser torride, de plus en plus sensuel au fur et à mesure qu'il allait plus vite pendant que Shouyou mit les mains derrière sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser.

Le rythme s'accélera, leurs corps devinrent moites de sueur, le numéro 10 gémit entre les lèvres du capitaine de Nekoma lorsqu'il lui caressa son membre en calquant les mouvements de sa main avec celui de ses hanches, l'amenant ainsi à la jouissance tandis qu'il céda quelques instants après, se déversant en Shouyou. Tetsurou décida qu'il l'aménerait à la douche après mais avant, il le calina affectueusement pendant que celui-ci chuchota : "Je t'aime Tetsurou-san.

\- Moi aussi, Shouyou, lui dit-il à voix basse en le serrant tendrement contre lui.

Leurs moments d'intimité furent interrompus par deux personnes qui entrèrent aux toilettes. Ils reconnurent la voix de Lev qui semblait bien stressé : "Euh, qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kenmmmmm?

\- J'en ai envie, répondit la voix calme de Kenma après le bruit de baiser qu'ils avaient entendu, allons dans ce cabinet. D'ailleurs, tu m'as bien dit que tu voulais savoir ce que cela donnait le sexe entre deux hommes, non? Donc on va le faire.

\- Je pensais que tu étais coincé pour ce genre de choses, déclara ensuite Lev d'un air gêné, mais désolé, j'ai déjà quelqmmmmmm, un autre bruit de baiser langoureux.

\- Plus maintenant, et puis je vois que tu en as très envie, alors tu vas te laisser faire, Lev. Considère ça comme un entrainement de ma part et j'espère que tu seras plus doué à ce niveau qu'au volley.

Tetsurou et Shouyou sursautèrent en entendant la porte d'un des cabinets claquer. "Mais Kenma, atten...Mmmm, c'est bon! Continuuuue."

Le capitaine de Nekoma fut surpris de voir son ami d'enfance agir de cette manière. Il ne le verrait plus de la même façon. Qui aurait cru que Kenma avait un coté...dominateur, on va dire?... _Et moi qui pensais que c'était Yakkun qui avait des vues sur Lev...Quoique j'ai bien vu la façon dont il lorgnait le libéro de Karasuno._

Il regarda ensuite Shouyou qui s'était endormi dans ses bras. _Jamais je me lasserai de voir cette bouille aussi trognonne,_ pensa-t-il en embrassant le front du roux qui bougea un peu. Tetsurou arrangea ensuite discrètement leurs affaires puis porta de nouveau Shouyou comme une mariée en veillant à ce que Kenma et Lev ne les remarquerait pas. Cela dit, en écoutant les petits couinements de Lev, le noiraud pensait qu'ils étaient tous deux trop occupés pour faire attention à eux.

Le week and s'acheva rapidement et le moment du dèpart arriva. Tetsurou dit au revoir à Shouyou en le serrant dans ses bras une dernière fois avant de monter dans le bus tandis que Koutarou serra la main de Tobio...Pour lui donner un petit baiser sur les lèvres ensuite. "A la revoyure, Kageyama. Tu as mon numéro si tu veux m'appeler de toute façon."

Le numéro 9 hocha la tête en rougissant puis ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un petit sourire sous l'oeil moqueur de Tsukishima. "Eh bien, le Roi s'est fait courtiser par Bokuto-san en personne, se gaussa le blond, je me demande comment il a réussi un tel prodi..." Il fut coupé par Akaashi qui happa rapidement ses lèvres en le prenant par le col pour ensuite lui chuchoter un : "A bientôt, Kei.", ses lèvres incurvées en un petit sourire. Ledit Kei le regardait partir, les joues rosies et à court de mots, ce qui fit rire celui qui fut à coté de lui. "Je t'interdis de rigoler, Yamaguchi.

\- Désolé, Tsukki." Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça marrant.

 **Voili voilou, j'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se revoit pour la suite de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs, celle de Convoitise éphémère d'une perle bleue et la requête KageHina and co. A bientôt. :)**


End file.
